Termorregulación
by Aadi Lee
Summary: Se imaginan en una clase con… ¿Orochimaru? Pobre de esas pequeñas mentes sanas que estén presentes, pero Naruto no tiene nada de santo, de eso él sabrá sacar provecho. NaruSasu


¡Bienvenidos gente de todas partes! Hace una vida no tocaba un teclado anduve ocupada preparándome para la universidad y logre ingresar (aunque eso no es lo importante). No sabía si para volver con una gran entrada debía escribir un fanfic o un one-shot pero decidí escribir un Two-shot (dos capítulos) además que quiero un reírme un rato del insensible de Sasuke (perdón no pude evitarlo) Así que volví y esta vez para quedarme que importa si madrugo por la universidad pero lo vale y más por mi anime favorito.

¡Atención! Si has entrado y piensas: "¿Esto qué es? ¿Una clase de química?". Pues se podría decir que si y que no al mismo tiempo, lo se… ¡Lo se! Pero tranquilos todo tienen explicación del porque el titulo solo diré que un profesor medio pervertido y media hora aburrida pueden hacer que tu mente vuele a tal manera de convertir tu experiencia en un fic. _(Notas finales)_

**Summary: **Se imaginan en una clase con… ¿Orochimaru? Pobre de esas pequeñas mentes sanas que estén presentes, pero Naruto no tiene nada de santo, de eso él sabrá sacar provecho.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicación: **Para el querido foro donde me albergo (eso sonó completamente raro). Realmente he conocido muchas personas muy buenas y grandiosas, locas pero también comprensivas. Esto va para ti NaruSasu Paradise.

Nota: El siguiente fanfic se encuentra también en mi página de Amor Yaoi con el mismo nombre de user.

**Termorregulación **

**T**odos tenemos una cualidad que nos hace resaltar, algunos son buenos en el arte, otros en ciencias, etc. Mas algunos parecieran creer que no son dichosos de poseer algún don, y entre esos individuos se encontraba Naruto. Si bien el podía crecer su orgullo con tal de contradecir al resto. Pero… El problema es que aun contradiciendo a sus compañeros el no encontraba aquella "dichosa cualidad". Muchos de sus amigos criticaban su personalidad: Una chico tan escandaloso que sus gritos podían escucharse hasta el otro lado del planeta. Más aquello no parecía ser lo que él buscaba. Entonces... ¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba Uzumaki? Como todo individuo un reconocimiento de parte de las demás personas.

Pero analizando bien la situación; era cierto que la mayoría se quejaba de su presencia –y mucho a decir verdad- mas recordaba las palabras de algunos al llamarle "buen apoyo". Y quizás era lo que mejor le calificaba, todos podían contar con su presencia, y si bien al principio podía ser molestosa esta se transformaba a una cálida y agradable. Y es que Naruto sabía como hacer sentir mejor a las personas.

Sin embargo, uno de los defectos de los humanos es que somos ambiciosos, y por eso mismo Naruto deseaba encontrar otra cualidad que le resaltara de mejor manera, o aunque sea volverse famoso de algún modo. Por ejemplo estaba Shikamaru, lo que más le resaltaba era la flojera. Todo el mundo siempre reconocía el cuerpo echado bajo las copas de los arboles; o también Kiba, que con su amor desinteresado hacia los perros, era sencillo averiguar que siempre intentaba camuflar a su perro Akamaru para que lo acompañara a la escuela. Luego estaba Ino y su manera de resaltar en la moda, Tenten en su casi imperceptible dulzura por intentar hacer sentir mejor a los demás, Gaara y su extraña aura negra que a cualquiera parecía una amenaza, Lee y su anormal "flor de la juventud"; Naruto podía seguir mencionando más y más cualidades que sobresalían en cada uno de sus amigos, hasta podía mencionar la de Sasuke por quien –hablando con sinceridad- sentía una gran atracción física y emocional. Si bien podía ser preponderante, orgulloso, creído.

-Lo mas detestable del mundo… Ttebayo-.

Sasuke era una persona muy seria y reservada; pero sin llegar a los extremos como Shino, quien destacaba por ser callado. Pero Sasuke no podía llegar al completo silencio, solo existía una persona que le impedía lograr ello, y solo esa persona podía ser Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke no soportaba que aquel chico le sacara de sus casillas y principalmente que se tratara de Naruto quien pudiera hacer eso. Ese dobe infernal y sus ilógicas alusiones, ya sea porque la comida de la cafetería estaba envenenada, o que su sensei de literatura Kakashi y el tutor de su curso Iruka tenían un amorío, o lo mas incoherente hasta ahora proveniente de esa cabeza hueca: "Su sensei de química Orochimaru era un completo pervertido". ¿Quién en su sano juicio calificaría así a alguien tan inteligente? No es como si a Sasuke le agradara su profesor, pero tampoco llegaría a extremos como ese usuratonkachi.

-¡Pero que te digo que es un pervertido! –Naruto acerco su rostro tan cerca al de Sasuke que pudo sentir su respiración chocar contra la suya- O… ¿No me crees? –Naruto alzo una ceja fijando sus pupilas directamente con las de Uchiha-.

- Muy cerca… -Sasuke aparto el rostro de Naruto de un empujón y cruzando los brazos soltó un pequeño suspiro- Solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas-.

Naruto curvo los labios descontento y fastidiado al mismo tiempo, le enojaba que ese cara de serpiente observara a Sasuke con otros ojos; si bien el quería evitar todo tipo de noviazgo con Sasuke ya que preferiría tenerlo solo como amigo y así no dificultar mas su relación, no podía ocultar aquellos celos que le comían por dentro. Realmente era ya muy complicado estar babeando por el idiota de Sasuke para empeorarlo con sus celos enfermizos. Y es que estar clavado con alguien que no corresponde tus sentimientos ya de por si era complejo, pero lo principal es que se sentía estúpido al imaginarse como reaccionaria Uchiha con la enorme declaración, lo mas seguro es que se burlaría y aquel orgullo de forma indiscutible crecería hasta por los cielos.

Así que Naruto por esa y más razones prefería callar antes que lamentar, y buena advertencia la había dado a su corazón y cerebro para no cometer una estupidez. Aunque no del todo seguro estaba al intentar evitar cualquier contacto con Uchiha, porque... ¿Para que negarlo? Realmente lo deseaba tener entre sus sabanas. ¡Y si que soñaba con aquello!

Naruto no solo razonaba que característica mejor le destacaba, aunque ahora que Sasuke se había situado en su cabeza eso era lo de menos; sino también maneras de que esa característica lo llevara a la solución de su dilema con Sasuke.

-Jodido Uchiha- siseo frunciendo el ceño al ver a Sasuke burlándose- ¡Maldito casillero! –Pateando la parte baja de la puerta de su locker-.

-Eso fue tu culpa dobe… -exclamo Sasuke alzando la barbilla en señal de superioridad- ¿Quién te manda a ser tan desordenado? -.

Naruto gruño. Odiaba que Sasuke tuviera razón, se encontraba tirado en el piso por culpa de su estúpido casillero que al querer abrirle la puerta de este salió disparada dejando caer todos sus cuadernos sobre él.

-Cállate teme... –nuevamente Naruto bufo y echándose completamente al suelo amenazo con su mirada a Sasuke- te odio -.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto era realmente…. Todo lo que el deseaba. No sabía que tenía ese idiota pero existía algo en sus ojos y rostro que le volvía loco, ya sea esa sonrisa o el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo. Hasta siquiera el olor de sus finos cabellos rubios, el tuvo la oportunidad de exhalar de aquel delicioso aroma y sino fuera porque Naruto estaba dormido eso nunca hubiera sucedido.

-¡¿Tengo algo en la cara, o que?! –Frunciendo el ceño Naruto-.

Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos miro a Naruto fijamente. No podía averiguar aun que tenía Naruto que le atrajera tanto. Suspirando se dio por vencido Naruto no tenia remedio, además no era como si el rubio y él llegaran a tener una relación.

-Tienes el mismo gesto de siempre... –Naruto alzo una ceja y viendo como Sasuke se iba directo al salón se levanto y de acto seguido cerro su casillero dispuesto a alcanzar a Sasuke-.

-¿Cómo que el mismo gesto de siempre?-.

-El de un imbécil...-.

La cara de Naruto parecía a punto de estallar, se puso roja de rabia y apretando los puños persiguió a Sasuke hasta llegar al salón. Cuando Sasuke dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar Naruto se choco contra el cuerpo de Sakura quien termino regañándole, Naruto solo pudo suspirar pero sin dejar de insultar a Uchiha por lo bajo.

Cuando Sakura finalizo su larga charla, Naruto poso una mano sobre su hombro dándole palmaditas le dio la espalda dejando a esta confundida. En definitiva Naruto no presto atención a lo dicho por ella. Dirigiéndose hacia el teme Naruto pego un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano al pupitre de Sasuke este sonrió nuevamente con preponderancia y alzando su rostro le causo mucha risa la expresión de Naruto.

-Ese fue el limite Uchiha –crujiendo de dientes tomo de la camisa a Sasuke acercando sus rostros-.

Pero esta vez Naruto quedo asombrado al escuchar una pequeña risita salida de los labios de Sasuke. Nunca en su vida Naruto había escuchado a Sasuke reír, el corazón de Naruto se contrajo y de un segundo se expandió latiendo a velocidad. Naruto trago saliva y soltando a Sasuke dejo que este cayera hacia atrás contra su asiento. Uzumaki estaba nervioso, odiaba que Sasuke lo pusiera en tal estado y más aun cuando vio en el reflejo de la ventana el sonrojo bañando sus mejillas. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Sasuke se estaba ganando una venganza definitiva.

-¡Ahí viene el profesor! –el grito de Kiba despertó a Naruto de su transición y girando su rostro a otro lado se sentó en su respectivo pupitre justo al lado de Sasuke.

Sin intentar mirar a Sasuke se concentro en la mesa frente a sus ojos viendo los pequeños rayones de esta dejando que sus dedos delinearan los garabatos.

-Buenos días... -.

Esa maldita voz... ¡No podía ser! Había olvidado por completo que ese día le tocaba química.

-Mierda... –siseo Naruto observando los ojos de este- maldita serpiente... –Murmurando sin vergüenza volteo a mirar a Sasuke este parecía ensimismado en su libro de química-.

¡Oh claro! ¡Su libro de química! Si le decía al profesor que él olvido traer su libro, este le diría que vaya por él y así se libraría de la clase.

-Comenzaremos con el tema de Termorregulación que…- Orochimaru le dio la espalda a sus alumnos y comenzó a escribir sobre la pizarra-.

Naruto bostezó ya se cansaba de escuchar las insinuaciones de esa serpiente rastrera, ya sea por el sexo o por algún tema que a cualquier adolescente generaba un leve escalofrío. Sin más que hacer Naruto se hecho en su pupitre con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que siempre ponía especialmente para esa clase. Orochimaru continúo escribiendo y cuando volteo para darles cara a sus alumnos vio en la tercera fila una cabecita rubia que se encontraba echada encima de su mesa.

-Naruto-kun no de nuevo –su respuesta tuvo un tono un tanto… ¿Pársel*? -.

El aludido levanto su cabeza de su respectivo lugar y con un gesto de molestia le dio su respuesta a través de un leve quejido.

Orochimaru afilo sus amarillos ojos en forma de enojo, estos ya de por sí tenían la apariencia de los de una serpiente al hacer este gesto solo creaba que los alumnos afirmaran más aún los rumores. Su sensei de química tendría como padre a algún reptil.

Orochimaru se acerco con paso seguro al sitio de Naruto este quien yacía en sus sueños más profundos y… ¿Quién sabe? Teniendo sueños que involucraban a cierto moreno. Se precipito al percatarse del movimiento brusco de su silla. Con cara de cansancio y enojo alzo la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro molesto de su sensei. Naruto sabía lo que seguiría a continuación y adelantándose a su profesor, se levanto de su sitio.

-Ya se, ya se –Naruto alzo una mano y la agito despreocupadamente – ¿A la dirección? –pregunto fingiendo cansancio mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-.

- No Naruto-kun, creo que he sido muy condescendiente contigo- una sonrisa macabra se plasmo en la cara de Orochimaru, a lo cual Naruto solo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se tramaba esa serpiente?- Veo que no has traído tu material de clase… -Fijo su mirada en el pupitre del chico y esbozo una leve carcajada- tan responsable como siempre- el sarcasmo proveniente de su sensei provoco que Naruto gruñera-.

-No… No lo he traído- menciono entre dientes-.

Orochimaru era muy astuto, sabía que dejar a Naruto irse sería conveniente para el rubio, debido a que la directora–que por cierto era esposa del padrino de Naruto- tenía un condescendiente trato con Naruto en cuanto a su mal carácter. Y eso le fastidiaba mucho el sensei de química, porque cada vez que ese estúpido niño hacia sus travesuras nunca terminaba castigado, un regaño por aquí otro por allá pero… ¿Un castigo? ¡Nunca!. Por eso para Orochimaru el peor castigo que le podrías dar a Naruto era una sesión de clase.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua al percatarse de lo que planeaba esa víbora.

-¿Cómo se supone que podre entender la clase sino tengo mi libro? –Naruto sonrió complacido por su excusa-.

-Trabajaras con Sasuke-kun -.

La cara de Naruto era toda una atracción, ante tal comentario gruño en sus adentro y ni que decir de su expresión ¿Cómo explicarla? Molestia, vergüenza, ira, enojo. Para el rubio de haber sido posible matar a su profesor lo hubiera hecho desde el primer momento en que vio como miraba a Sasuke.

Y hablando de Sasuke, este solo suspira una y otra vez al ver como Naruto reclamaba las decisiones de Orochimaru. El solo quería que la clase continuara tranquila sin ninguna molestia presencia como la de Naruto. Pero Sasuke era consciente que eso nunca sucedería con una persona como el extrovertido Uzumaki. A veces Sasuke se cuestionaba tanto el porqué Naruto abarcaba la mayoría de sus pensamiento, ese dobe no se merecía un enorme espacio en su cerebro.

Naruto gruño por lo bajo soltando insultos y ofensas que fueron imperceptibles al oído de su profesor. Sujetando su pupitre con ambas manos, lo arrastro hasta posicionarlo justo al lado del de Sasuke. Sentándose y mostrando una cara de pocos amigos miro al moreno quien solo le alzo una ceja.

¿¡Ahora que!? La maravillosa y esplendorosa cara de Uchiha estaba frente a él con esa típica expresión orgullosa. ¡Maldito bastardo!

Naruto resoplo con desgano y fingió captar su vista al libro, no solo le evitaba problemas con su odiado sensei sino con la cercanía que tenia Sasuke a su rostro. Creyó sentir la respiración de este sobre su mejilla pero se aguanto aquellas ganas que tenia de girar su cabeza y chocarse con aquellos labios apetitosos. Mantuvo la poca cordura que le quedaba y se dedico a mantener apaciguadas sus ilusiones de tener a Sasuke entre sus brazos.

Y así tener a Sasuke tan cerca fue una tremenda tortura y las tres horas de química se hicieron una eternidad, una larga y atormentada eternidad. Naruto de vez en cuando hacia bolitas de papel y se las lanzaba a algunos de sus compañeros, su amigo -el cual invadía su espacio personal- le fulminaba con la mirada, no comprendía cómo es que ese retrasado podía ser tan infantil. Y por adentrarse tanto en sus pensamientos no se percato de la enorme bola de papel que le cayó en el rostro. Acto seguido jalo del cuello de la camisa a Naruto y le encaro.

-¡Ohh! Calma teme-Naruto mantuvo la mirada firme no cedería tan fácilmente ante ese profundo negro- Yo no fui, es culpa del tarado de Kiba-Ante esto el chico perro apretó los dientes y le dirigió una hosca mirada-.

-¡Tu empezaste usuratonkachi! –Acerco más los rostros tanto que pudo haber descubierto la tonalidad exacta de celeste que llevaban sus ojos-

Naruto estaba cansado de siempre pelear con Sasuke una y otra vez, era divertido hacerle enojar pero él también tenía sus límites, a veces solo deseaba tener sentimientos de amistad hacia Sasuke, solo a veces.

-Tu ganas… -susurro mostrando su zorruna sonrisa- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me pegarás en medio de la clase? –alzo una ceja retándole-.

Sasuke se quedo mudo ante lo dicho por Naruto su mirada era seria y penetrante tan firme notaba que este no retrocedería tan fácilmente y aquella amenaza solo lo confirmaba. Gruño, ese rubio idiota era el único que podía jugar con sus emociones de aquella manera. Tan… Provocador. Tan… Naruto.

Respiro sobre los labios del rubio, quien levemente abrió su boca dejando también escapar su aliento provocando que ambos chocaran entre sí, sus ojos se pasearon por todo el rostro de su compañero. Ohh estúpida tentación, no podía soportarlo Sasuke estaba muy próximo, cerca, a unos centímetros. Tan… Sensual. Tan… Sasuke.

-¿Ustedes que hacen?-.

La voz de su sensei los saco de su pequeña ilusión.

Y con eso Naruto descubrió que podía odiar aun más a su estúpido sensei.

Sakura platicaba alegremente con un enojado Naruto a su lado izquierdo y un silencioso Sasuke por su derecha. La chica hablaba y hablaba sin ser escuchada por sus dos compañeros, resoplo molesta al percatarse que esos dos andaban en algún mundo paralelo quizás se debía a la clase de su sensei de química ¡Hombres! ¿Quien los entendía? Parecían un espécimen raro salido de algún otro planeta. Se levanto con cuidado del césped y se sacudió la falda, acto seguido suspiro y formando puños con sus manos les dio un leve golpe a ambos en la cabeza.

Ambos alzaron sus rostros molestos, Sakura sonrió.

-¡Eso les pasa por ignorara a una dama! –Exclamo y posiciono sus manos sobre sus caderas en forma de asas- Ver que ustedes no respetan cuando una habla, lo entendería por ti Naruto… ¿Pero tú Sasuke-kun?-resoplo- ¿Acaso se te está pegando las malas costumbres de tanto andar con él?-.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír y en cuanto al rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego susurro una grosería.

-¡Que has dicho idiota!- Sakura le volvió a tirar un zape sobre la nunca pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que el anterior-.

Y en consecuencia Naruto rodo unos metros para atrás golpeándose con un árbol, su amiga definitivamente tenia la fuerza de un conjunto de luchadores sumo. Y eso que ella era delgada y algo plana, mejor se guardaba aquel comentario antes de terminar en el hospital, otra vez. Se sobo la cabeza y se levanto del gras y se removió la tierra de sus pantalones, cuando alzo la mirada vio a su compañero Kiba acercándose hacia él con su reproductor de música en su mano y sus audífonos colgando por sus hombros.

-¿Sakura?- Cuestiono inmediatamente, el también había saboreado de los golpes de Sakura Haruno, esa muchachita sí que era fuerte-.

-¿Quién más sino? –Naruto contesto con otra pregunta sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por Kiba en dirección de sus otros dos amigos-.

-Oye aquí tengo las películas que me prestaste –palpo su mochila tras uno de sus hombros que estaba descansando sobre su espalda-.

- Oh… ¿Y qué tal? –La sonrisa pervertida de Naruto se asomo por su rostro-.

Kiba soltó una carcajada, ese imbécil tenia la misma mirada de su padrino Jiraiya, par de depravados, tal para cual… el apodo que Naruto le puso a ese viejo resonó en su cabeza "ero-senin".

-Nada mal Naruto, debo decir que me has superado- el castaño jalo de su mochila hacia adelante sacando una bolsa donde yacían las dichosas películas- Eso de que tu padrino sea un escritor de cuentos eróticos te conviene enormemente y que lo acompañes a "investigar"-hizo comillas con sus dedos- también hace que crezca esa mentecilla tuya- el chico de marcas rojas señalo la cabeza de Naruto-.

-Gracias, agradezco ser quien tenga la mayor experiencias entre ustedes-el rubio alzo ambas cejas en forma coqueta- Por cierto… ¿No que Shikamaru quería esos discos?-cogió la bolsa por las asas y detuvo su caminar a unos pasos de sus amigos-.

-Sí, pero al parecer Temari lo hayo viendo ese tipo de "cosas"-nuevamente Kiba hizo aquel gesto con los dedos y suspiro- pobre de él, ¡y con el carácter de Temari!-.

Naruto asintió, ella podía parecer muy tranquila y con mucha paciencia pero cuando se enojaba, todo el mundo a correr incluyendo a su hermano Gaara el del aura asesina.

-¿Qué sucede con Temari?-.

A ambos chicos se les encrespo los vellos cuando vieron a Sakura y Sasuke parados a su lado mirándoles fijamente, la única chica ahí entrecerró sus parpados captando su atención en la bolsa blanca entre las manos de Naruto.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

Naruto se sobresalto cuando Sakura estiro su mano, retrocedió inmediatamente.

-Sa… Sakura-chan –rio nerviosamente- una pregunta a la vez, ya sabes lo lento que soy para asimilarlo-.

-Demasiado lento- comento Sasuke burlándose-.

-¡Cállate tu imbécil! –Maldito teme estaba complicando la situación-.

-¿De qué hablaban?-y en el peor momento ella sacaba a relucir su instinto femenino-.

-De… De… -Kiba sudaba frio y fijo su atención en el cable de sus auriculares- ¡El baile del caballo!-.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke e inclusive Naruto se les formo un signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Uzumaki choco la palma de su mano contra su frente, estaban fritos.

-¿Así?- la de ojos esmeraldas se cruzo de brazos y hecho todo su peso en una sola pierna flexionándola- Entonces muéstrame como se baila-.

Kiba trago saliva y cruzando sus muñecas estuvo dispuesto a dar saltos pero se detuvo.

-¡Eh! Esto es muy vergonzoso, no necesariamente porque hablemos de ello quiera decir que yo sepa como es el baile ¿o no?-.

-¡Solo baila!- Sakura amenazo con el puño a su compañero- ¡Y tu Naruto…! –Al pobre le dio un susto al escuchar su nombre- Acompáñalo también, quiero ver que tanto hablaban del supuesto "baile del caballo"- sonrisa macabra- Y para hacerlo más divertido Sasuke-kun… ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular?-.

Naruto le negó a Sasuke con la cabeza, sería capaz de todo por no participar de este hecho, su reputación se iría al vacio.

Pero para Uchiha esta era una gran oportunidad, que al igual que Sakura dejo mostrar sus gestos de venganza al ser engañado con el supuesto "Gangnam Style"*. Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entrego a su amiga. Ella lo recibió y presiono sobre la pantalla táctil.

-¡De una vez idiotas y posiciónense! Llevare esto hasta por Youtube-.

**¿¡Que ella haría que!?**

Así que tanto como Kiba y Naruto tuvieron que tragarse el orgullo y hacer el dichoso baile del caballo, recibiendo las carcajadas de Sakura y la sonrisa superior hecho por Uchiha.

-¿Naruto me enseñarías a bailar?-.

Ese comentario le había perseguido por toda la semana. ¡Estaba harto! Y por primer vez quiso gritarle a Sakura, y en cuanto a Sasuke a él siempre le gritaba, aunque últimamente los estaba evitando realmente le molesto que ellos dos confabularan en su contra, podía entenderlo por Kiba pero porque tenían que meterse con él. Su supuesto mejor amigo.

Suspiro y abrió la puerta de su locker con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado. ¿Por qué siempre Sasuke conseguía lo que quería? Humillarlo, típico de él. Saco sus libros y alzando su mochila naranja la cual posaba en el piso, la abrió guardándolos dentro. Se recostó contra el casillero del costado y continúo meditando. Hasta cuando seria así. Sasuke y él peleando sin ningún sentido, venganzas por demás, y orgullo absurdo. Claro, pero su aparente amigo, nunca dejaría de serlo pedante como él mismo. Siempre tenía que andar con el porte Uchiha por sobretodo, incluyéndole a él.

Cerro de un portazo la puerta y apoyo su frente contra el frio metal, se estaba hartando de ser el maldito punto. Ya sea por Sakura o por Sasuke… Insoportables.

¿Por qué Sakura no molestaba a Sasuke también? Ah, claro era su "antiguo amor". Resoplo molesto. Sakura tenía cierto respeto hacia Uchiha. ¿Qué tenía Sasuke para que él si fuera respetado? Que diferencias poseían. Eran muchas.

Y en un chasquido de dedos, una sonrisa pervertida se poso en la cara de Uzumaki recordando el comentario de Kiba.

"_También hace que crezca esa mentecilla tuya"_

_**Esa mentecilla tuya**_

Resonó una y otra vez. Por supuesto. Gran diferencia entre Sasuke y él. Se despego de su casillero y nuevamente lo abrió sacando la dichosa bolsa de videos pornográficos apretó las asas entre sus manos y decidido se dirigió hacia el salón.

Caminaba, paso por paso con la mirada en alto, espalda recta, facciones osadas. Ese era su día, definitivamente. A la mierda con no traspasar los límites. Se lo habían buscado.

Pronto escucho las voces de sus compañeros al parecer su sensei Kakashi llegaría tarde, tan típico de su maestro. Traspaso el umbral de la puerta corrediza y se sentó en su mesa observando el gran contenido que lo llevaría a solucionar todos sus líos soltó una pequeña risa.

"_¡Je!"_

Aquello sería mejor de lo que esperaba. Noto como Sakura lo miraba de forma inquisidora, de seguro ya andaba formulándose respuestas en la cabeza. Vio como esta se acercaba a él y se sentaba en el sitio delantero, se giraba y le encaraba.

-Aun no respondes… ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? –El tono usado era tan serio que Naruto tembló- Y no me mientas-.

Suspiro, y ahí comenzaba su plan.

-Son videos…- Sakura alzo una ceja- pornográficos- finalizo-.

La cara de la chica era todo un poema, su rostro se puso de todos los colores posibles. Iba a gritar a todo pulmón "Hentai" pero la mano de Naruto sobre su boca impidiéndole hablar le interrumpió.

-¡Saca tu mano!-Sakura acto seguido clavo sus uñas sobre la piel bronceada del rubio que ahogo un grito- Qué quien sabe donde habrá estado- pronuncio entre dientes-.

-Cálmate Sakura-chan –expulso Naruto con parsimonia, dejando ver los verdes esmeraldas de Sakura muy sorprendidos- Y no lo estoy haciendo por molestarte si es lo que crees-.

-¿Entonces?-.

No tenia mas remedia igual tarde o temprano todos se enterarían.

-Quiero molestarlo a Sasuke, es eso-hizo una pausa breve- pero lo más seguro es que le vayas con el cuento-.

La chica de pelo rosa retrocedió su cuerpo chocando con el borde de la mesa, aquel comentario le dejo asombrada. Giro levemente su cabeza captando la figura de Sasuke recostado en el borde la ventana mirando hacia el exterior.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que hare eso?- no se tomó el trabajo de voltear a mirarle-.

-Porque cada vez que nos peleamos siempre le defiendes como fuera el bueno de la historia- un puchero sobresalió entre los labios de Naruto-.

Haruno sonrió, su amigo era muy tierno sin quererlo.

-No lo haré- suspiro y cerro sus parpados- aunque sé que al final me arrepentiré pero, creo es hora que ustedes arreglen sus "asuntillos" y sabes que cuentas conmigo- asintió-.

Estaba saliendo todo de maravilla, ya tenía a Sakura de su lado. Sasuke debería prepararse para lo que continuaría, ya caería.

_En sus encantos_

Continuará

Notas Finales:

A sido corto pero el próximo capítulo será más largo a decir verdad me ha divertido lo del baile caballo. Sakura eres una malvada.

Respecto a de donde me inspire para escribir fue de una clase de química de academia, profesor era realmente un pervertido en el próximo capítulo comprenderán el porqué.

_Asteriscos:_

Pársel: Lengua de las serpientes según el libro de Harry Potter.

Oppa Gangnam Style: Canción compuesta por Psy que se ha vuelto muy famosa.

Lo más posible es que publique el capitulo la próxima semana (si sobrevivimos al 21). Los de entre paréntesis es mentira.

Gracias por leer y agradecería mucho un review para impulsarme.

Me despido Aadi Lee.


End file.
